To Make You Feel My Love
by crnflkgal
Summary: Sarah just gets fired from her job and Jareth wants nothing more then to comfort her. This is a songfic inspired by Billy Joel's song "To Make You Feel My Love."


A/N: This is a one shot songfic inspired by Billy Joel's song "To Make You Feel My Love." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

It was a dark and cold night. The smell of whiskey still clang to Sarah's clothing as rain began to pour outside of the bar she just walked out of. The rain mixed with the tears on Sarah's face. She just was fired from her job for being late again. She worked as a bartender in one of the dirtiest bars in New York.

When Sarah turned twenty one she moved to New York to become an actress. She thought that with her talent and her mothers name she would have an easy ticket. She was wrong. After a couple auditions she realized that almost every actress there was just as good as or better than her. Also, her mother's name was more of a hindrance than help. Every director knew her mom as finicky and domineering, so they never gave Sarah a chance.

But Sarah never gave up. It was not in her nature. Every day for the past two years she would audition and every night she would work to keep food on her table and the lights on. The problem with the schedule was Sarah never knew how long auditions would take so she was frequently late for work. This was not the first job Sarah had been fired from. It wasn't even her favorite. So you would think she would be glad about ridding herself of the disgusting old men constantly trying to touch her boobs.

But that was not the case. Her rent was due soon and if she didn't pay up she would be out on the streets. Bill collectors were also frequent voices on her answering machine. It seemed as if the whole world was on her case.

Sarah stood in the rain waiting for her bus to come. She felt as if someone was watching her. It was Jareth, but she did not know that. He was gazing at her through one of his crystals. His heart was breaking just seeing her so battered. He wanted nothing more then to offer her a warm embrace so she could know how much he loved her.

The rain and the clouds began to clear. She lifted her head to the starless sky. Well not necessarily starless, every once in a while she could catch a glimpse of some here and there. But it was nothing like her hometown. There you could see billions of stars. Thinking of home got her thinking about Toby, Merlin, and all the friends she left behind. This made her cry even more. She had very few friends in New York. None of which she felt comfortable confiding in.

Jareth's arms yearned to wrap around her and comfort her. But for so long he felt as if he couldn't. He thought she would not accept that kind of relationship between them yet. He knew Sarah was still debating over whether he was good or evil. He so wanted Sarah in his life. He wanted to prove to her he could never do her wrong. From the moment they met Jareth knew they were supposed to be together, if not then, sometime in the future. He truly loved her. And it was because of his love that he finally decided to give in to his feelings and go to her.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Sarah said to herself, still waiting at the bus stop.

"I can offer you a hand," Jareth said from behind her.

Sarah turned around quickly and punched as hard as she could, knocking Jareth to the ground. She thought he was some creep, she didn't know it was Jareth. She was about to take off running when she heard, "Sarah, please wait. Stop!"

Sarah slowly walked back over. "How do you know my name?"

Jareth started to get up as recognition began to spark in Sarah's eyes.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give. Or is that what you want to see? Me poor and beaten out on the streets. I guess this is your revenge?" Sarah said, "Well enjoy Jareth for I don't think I can get any lower."

"Sarah, do not think so poorly of me as to believe I get pleasure out of this. It pains me to see you this way."

Sarah was confused, "You didn't mind making me go through horrible things before. Don't tell me you have changed." But oh how she wished he did. Sarah would never tell Jareth but she dreamt about him often. They were always very happy dreams.

"That was because I had a job to do."

"And now?" Sarah asked as wind began to blow through her wet hair.

"Now I want nothing more then you by my side forever."

Sarah looked deep into his eyes. All she could find was honesty but she couldn't believe it. "Liar," she cried out as turned away.

Jareth took her by the shoulders and said, "Sarah I would never lie to you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would do anything to make you happy and make your dreams come true, too make you feel my love." With that said he cupped her face with is hands and wiped away her tears.

Sarah truly smiled for the first time in months. Jareth drew her close and held her to his chest for the longest time.


End file.
